Prince of Cats
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Komui nearly fell over. Yu Kanda, the kingdom's reckless and ill-tempered prince, had been reduced to the body of an adorable eleven-year-old cat-boy. Yullen
1. How Kanda Becomes An Adorable Kitty

Aside from Lavi and Allen being paired up, I find Kanda and Allen together cute to an extent. Unfortunately, I don't claim ownership over D. Gray-man or its crew of wonderful characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time, an ill-tempered prince scurried through the corridors of the kingdom in search of a hiding place from female admirers...and his name was Yu Kanda. His ebony hair was long and silky, normally it was pulled back into a high ponytail. If it was to be left down, it would cascade to his narrow hips. Even though his brown eyes appeared to irrevocably inviting, they were steely and cold. And right now....

"Your Highness Kanda! Please wait!"

"My darling prince, why do you flee from us so?!"

...The prince was being hunted by the self-proclaimed love-struck ladies of the court, ones that his idiot father personally chose in hopes that his precious son would court one of these women and marry. Unfortunately for the ladies with stalker-like personalities and the grizzly old man of a king, Kanda was not interested. Only two things mattered to the prince: Training with his prized sword, Mugen, and meditation. All of these took place in a secluded area that was on the far side of the palace, away from gawking weaklings and spineless servants. And even if he were to find a woman, the prince would want her to have a backbone; not afraid to say what was on her mind. But in the world Kanda was brought up in, women were nothing but pawns in sex and in politics as well brainless when it came to common sense. Truly, it was a sad sight to see.

When the prince's foot sharply made a turn into the kingdom's sixty-fifth corridor, the footsteps of the women suddenly began to fade into nothingness. This made the prince smirk with delight. Granted these women that were trailing behind the prince were loyal and blessed with the habits of a stalker, none of them wouldn't dare to follow him any further down this particular area because it housed the royal mad scientist Komui Lee. Albeit a lavender-haired idiot, nobody could match his vast network of intelligence, which have contributed greatly to the peace negotiations the kingdom were able to make with other countries. A few minutes later, the ebony-haired prince came upon a dimly-lit and half-closed door. Figuring Komui was in the room, Kanda entered the room without another word. But much to the prince's surprise, the royal mad scientist was not present on the spot.

Kanda grunted as he surveyed the cluttered room that smelled like rotten onions. "Che. And you'd think he'd take the time to clean up this pigsty." Since the source was light in the room was a nearly-extinguished candle it was a bit difficult. "Oi, Komui are in here?" called Kanda. A few minutes passed and no one answered the ebony-haired prince. Kanda grunted as he tried to feel his way around the room. "Damn it all, that crazy freak needs more freakin' candles- oof!" Kanda's foot caught the leg of one of the paper-buried desks, causing him to fall forward and ram his head into a cabinet that were stacked of trinkets and odd-shaped vials. One of these vials was open, and when the prince collided with the cabinet, said item fell onto Kanda's head, pale-blue powder scattered all over the place.

An overwhelming scent of lavender crawled its way into Kanda's nose, causing the prince to succumb into a drowsy state of mind. Kanda cursed under his breath as his grip on Mugen loosened and sleepiness began to shut off his warrior instinct "Damn...candle...going to...get...Komui...for...this..." Unfortunately for the ebony-haired prince, there was going to a lot more than a complaint about a candle when he finds just _what_ sprinkled onto his head.

Sometime later, Komui returned to his cluttered and poorly-lit room with a cup of tea, only to find clothes and a sword lying near his cabinet of potions and powders. The lavender-haired man raised an eyebrow before he waltzed over to the said items and inspected the sword until he recognized its craftsmanship. "Isn't this Kanda's sword? What is it doing in here, of all places?" As if to answer the mad scientist, a sound of mewling softly echoed throughout the room. Thanks to Komui's keen sense of hearing, he was able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from; whatever, it was, most likely a cat, it was hiding in the pile of clothes that was near the cabinet. Suddenly, the prince's head popped out of the pile of fabric.

With black cat ears. And a black tail. And wide brown eyes tinted with golden, child-like innocence. Said person suddenly pounced onto the scientist, rubbing his head against Komui's chest as he began purring in content.

"Meow."

Komui nearly fell over. Yu Kanda, the kingdom's reckless and ill-tempered prince, had been reduced to the body of adorable eleven-year-old cat-boy. And to top it off, he was butt naked. The mad scientist was going to the grave earlier than he expected.


	2. Poor, Kitty Attracting Timcanpy

I don't claim ownership over D. Gray-man or Da Vinci's _Madonna of The Rocks_. Enjoy.

* * *

When the mad scientist presented the transfigured prince before the king, he was...a bit surprised with his reaction. Instead of barking orders to the palace guards to escort him to the gallows for his idiocy, the grizzly-bearded ruler got up from his throne and scooped Kanda from Komui's hands and pulled the ebony-haired cat-boy into a bone-scrushing hug, who in turn purred in content as his tail swished back and forth. Then again, the lavender-haired man didn't know the king very well, because said person spent most of his time sketching in the kingdom's garden. Despite the fact that Kanda went from cold-hearted and uncaring to cute and cuddly, Tiedoll knew that Komui must find a way to reverse whatever bestowed upon his precious Yu-kun's head as soon as possible. Trouble was, if the adorable ebony-haired boy wandered about the kingdom, cat ears and all, it would cause an unnecessary uproar. Thus, it was decided that the prince would be sent to stay with P. Bookman-an old crone with a single piece of grey hair on his head and kohl-lined eyes that make him look like a panda- the owner of _Madonna of The Rocks_, the town's pub, which served as an excellent collecting source of gossip and information outside out the kingdom.

Unfortunately, an hour after the mad scientist sent his loyal messenger, Toma, to _Madonna of The Rocks _to see if the old crone could look after the prince, he returned with news that P. Bookman couldn't take in the cat-boy due to having no room in his apartment (It was mainly because Bookman's one-eyed grandson, Rabi, would be a terrible influence on the ebony-haired prince with his perverted antics and lackadaisical attitude.). However, Bookman talked to the son of an old friend that had plenty of room than he and discussed the situation with him, and said that it was perfectly all right with said person that the ebony-haired cat-boy may stay with him until Komui could find a way to get Kanda back to his cold and heartless self. The old friend's son was a white-haired boy named Allen Walker, who lived on the outskirts of the town square in a penthouse with a golden golem named Timcanpy.

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the town square..._

"All right, Timcanpy. The money's in the parchment and please, for all that is holy in this world, try not to eaten by a cat on the way home, okay?" The golden golf ball known as Timcanpy bit his owner's ear a bit painfully, making said person yelp. "Ow, Ow! All right, all right you'll be careful! But hurry on home, it's getting dark!" Allen Walker sighed in relief as razor-sharp teeth released his poor ear from captivity. He didn't like treating Tim like a child, but he had to learn to avoid the alleyways (which served as a short-cut to and back from the penthouse) and maneuver his way out of the clutches of a hungry cat. Then again it _was _the golf ball's fault that he looked edible. The white-haired boy let out a sigh before he started to pick up the penthouse a bit. An old friend of his employer, P. Bookman, was coming to stay with him for a little while. For what reasons, he didn't say but that was all right.

The money Allen gave to Timcanpy was for the real owner of the penthouse: Cross Marian, the egotistical commander of His Majesty's army. After the death of Allen's father Mana, who at the time was the court jester, the red-haired man took Allen under his wing under the conditions that he would keep the penthouse tidy and pay off his debts via winnings from swindled poker games and weekly paycheck from his job as a waiter at _Madonna of The Rocks_. Cross was Timcanpy's owner but since said person spent most of his time drinking and sleeping with women, the golden golf ball considered all to be its owner. The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, around the time Timcanpy should have been home from Cross's favorite bar, _Noah's Ark,_ but said golem was not present_. _Allen shrugged. Maybe Tim wanted to stretch his wings for a bit after being cooped up in the penthouse all day. So, the white-haired boy trotted downstairs (The penthouse had two floors and was a one bedroom and one bathroom) and answered the door.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a blur of black and gold pounced onto poor Allen and....purred? The boy's eyes widened as the white-haired lad tried to sit up but was pinned down by a pint-sized body with black cat ears and an elegant, matching tail. Warm, childish eyes met startled grey. The ebony-haired prince stared at the poor boy with childish fascination, mostly at his mane of white. And dangling from the cat-boy's mouth...

"Timcanpy?!"

Was the swirly-shaped tail of Cross's beloved (not really beloved by the red-haired commander but was loved by Allen) golden golem. Well, at least the poor golf ball avoided the alley ways?


	3. Scary Soap

The only thing I claim ownership over is the storyline and Timcanpy's abnormal fear of soap. I don't own D. Gray-man. Enjoy.

* * *

Despite him being a stone-faced and steely panda, P. Bookman couldn't help but pity poor Allen as he struggled to pry Timcanpy from Kanda's mouth. The pub owner was well aware of the white-haired boy's...financial situation with the red-haired commander, and could only help so much as to give him his weekly paycheck. Oh, well. That's why this town had the _Ace of Spades_, a small casino were Allen was the self-proclaimed card-shark of all forty-nine tables said establishment had. _Like father, like son. _chuckled the old crone before he went straight to business with the white-haired boy.

"Allen."

"Yes, sir?" asked said boy as he gave the golf ball's swirly-shaped tail a good yank, earning a squeal and a unpleasant hacking from the ebony-haired cat-boy before....

SPLOP!

....A saliva-covered Timcanpy popped out of the ebony-haired prince's mouth, dangling lifelessly by the tail in between the index finger and thumb of Allen Walker.

Poor, poor Tim.

Correction: Poor, poor, _fishy-scented _Tim.

Allen and Bookman's nose wrinkled with disgust as a strong wave of tuna crawled into their nostrils. "Do you remember a boy who goes by the name of Yu Kanda?"

A white brow quirked in curiosity before Allen nodded and walked into the kitchen. Of course he remembered Kanda. When Mana and he still lived in the kingdom, the ebony-haired prince would always push him in the mud, threaten him with the miniature but equally deadly version of Mugen and most of all, call him a beansprout.

"Yeah, 'course I remember him. Why do you ask?" The white-haired boy flipped the sink faucet on and began cleaning the golden golem. When Allen reached for the bar of blue-colored soap that sat on the right side of the sink, the golden golf ball began squirming violently in Allen's grip, which began to tighten considerably as Tim tried to get loose. Unfortunately for the white-haired boy, giving Timcanpy a bath was always a challenge because the golden golf ball had an abnormal fear of soap. How Tim obtained this fear of a harmless household item...well, let's just blame Cross and his idiocy, okay?

Allen sighed in aggravation. Switching the golem from his left hand to his right he used his teeth to pull his left-handed white glove off, revealing a ruby-red and wrinkled hand with tiny black nails. Allen couldn't remember his real parents very well, but he naturally assumed his deformity was the reason they abandoned him after Mana took him in.

Bookman sighed as turned to the pouting cat-boy, who was staring at the squirming golfball that could've been his meal. "Allen...This boy is Kanda."

The white-haired boy's eyes widened. The ebony-haired kid with kitty ears...was the antisocial asshole that treated him like shit?! Yu Kanda?! Bookman sighed as he watched the boy trying to contain his laughter and Timcanpy wiggling frantically under the scent of the scary soap. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Therefore, I'm leaving him to you." Okay, laughing moment totally ruined. Allen turned to his employer with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Huh? B-B-But why?!"

If looks could kill, Allen would crumble at Bookman's murderous glare. "I don't want that idiot bunny of a grandson to scar His Majesty's son for life." The white-haired boy heaved an inward sigh. He didn't want to babysit the asshole who messed up his childhood but he certainly didn't want to lose his job. Allen gave into the old crone's demand to let the ebony-haired prince stay until the mad scientist, Komui, found a way to get Kanda back to normal. After he bid his employer good night, he turned to the cat-boy, who stared back with childish curiosity.

"...I don't know if you remember Ba-Kanda, But I'm Allen Walker. The one you use to call a beansprout and- Oh, forget it. Anyway, I'll be looking after you for a while so you have to be good while you're here, okay?"

The cat-boy cocked his head to the side as he processed the extensive string of vocabulary. The only thing he could comprehend what the white-haired boy said was....

"....Beansprout?"

Allen crashed onto the ground anime-style as soap-soaked Timcanpy rolled around in the sink, laughing his little ass off. Ha, perfect revenge for washing him with the scary entity humans called 'soap'. Allen got up and shook his head vigorously. No, no, no, no! My name is _Allen_! Allen Walker! Not beansprout!"

But it was already too late; the ebony-haired cat-boy was pouncing up and down, jabbing at every item he saw and proclaimed it 'beansprout'.

"Beansprout! Beansprout! Beansprout! Beansprout!"

Allen groaned in irritation before running a hand through his hair. This....was going to take some time to get used to. As the golf ball continued to roll around in the sink, he was suddenly snatched by Allen and was now dangling in front of a hungry, ebony- haired cat- boy. And Timcanpy didn't like it.

Not.

One.

Bit.

"Oh, Kanda are you hungry?"


	4. Alluring Allen

As a gift to all and in honor of Yullen week (December 18th to 24th) I have composed a very long chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. Merry Christmas to all, yet I only own Allen's case of homophobia and not D. Gray-man.

* * *

Cross Marian returned to the penthouse the following evening. Truth be told, he wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard from the androgynous foster-son of his explained that the ebony-haired prince was going to have to stay at the penthouse for a while. The red-haired womanizer could honestly care less, since he was hardly home, as long as the white-haired brat kept an eye on Kanda and continued to take care of the penthouse like always. If he didn't?

Well, Cross would have Allen pay off more of his debts – doubled. And he would send him over to Tyki Mikk , an old friend of Cross's that has a pedophilic love for our dear beansprout, with lacy ribbon around his neck with furry white cat ears and all that kitty-cat jazz. And since the beansprout absolutely despises Tyki it was wise for Allen to listen to the red-haired drunkard that makes his life an absolute hell. After the lecture, Cross left to go have a drink at _Noah's Ark_ and all the usual activities he does. Allen sighed. What was he going to do with this man?

Suddenly, a strong and disgusting odor crawled up the white-haired boy's nose. Wrinkling his nose, he turned and faced the source of the awful smell. Kanda was sleeping on the couch, curled into a semi-ball as his tail moved from time to time. Allen sighed. He already had a difficult time giving Timcanpy a bath (mostly because Allen grabbed the bar of soap) , how hard was it going to be giving this cat-boy one?

The white-haired boy walked over to where the ebony-haired eleven year-old and gently shook his small shoulder, rousing him from his peaceful slumber. Before he knew it, petite arms wrapped around his waist as the purring prince's weight caused the both of them to fall onto the floor, with Kanda on the top.

Allen squirmed uncomfortably as the eleven-year-old cat-boy nuzzled his face into the beansprout's chest, overwhelmed by the alluring scent that was uniquely Allen. The white-haired boy tried to pry the prince off of him but Allen obviously underestimated how strong the cat-boy's grip was. So the poor beanspout was left with no choice but lie on the ground until Kanda finally pulled himself together and released the imprisoned fifteen-year-old. Once the ebony-haired prince was completely off of him, Allen scooped said cat-boy gently into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to the bathroom.

Kanda was soon yet again overcome with Allen's scent and began to purr contently. He didn't know why but there was something about this white-haired stranger that made him happy….wanted. "Kanda, You have to a bath. You smell like tuna." Okay, happy moment completely ruined. The ebony-haired prince's ears twitched at 'bath' before his lips let out a low hiss. Since he was now part-cat, he naturally disliked anything to do with water. Allen sighed as he watched creases to the prince's pout. Suddenly a candle lit in Allen's calculating mind. If Kanda enjoys being close to him, then perhaps…well, it was worth a shot.

The white-haired boy flashed a gentle smile at the ebony-haired cat-boy before he lightly patted the top of his head. "Kanda, if you want to be….close to me, you have to take a bath." The prince turned his head, pout still on his face. Letting out a small sigh Allen embraced the eleven-year-old boy resting his chin on Kanda's shoulder. A smirk twitched the corners of the beansprout's lips as a familiar noise of content rumbled from the tiny chest. The only flaw was that Kanda's senses were pushed into overdrive and he had no intention of letting the white-haired creature out of his sight once his arms were securely wrapped around Allen's waist. The beansprout sweatdropped. Well, so much for that idea. Now what was he going to do?

A white brow quirked in confusion as he felt the iron grip around his waist loosen. Was Kanda going to listen to him…?

Chu.

Allen's mind went blank as he felt tuna-tainted lips press against his mouth. Ebony tresses tickled his nose lovingly as Kanda leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms wholly around his neck as he lost himself into Allen's scent and the molten lava slowly engulf his veins. Allen, on the other hand, was as still as tree with a face that was as translucent as his hair. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt something warm and wet poke his lower lip curiously before rubbing it with gentle passion. When the ebony-haired cat-boy pulled away, his lips were graced with a lopsided smile and with eyes full of….adoration? Unfortunately for the beansprout….

"W…what-t-t-t-t…"

…He fainted in Kanda's arms, shell-shocked and all. The ebony-haired prince began to panic. The fair white-haired creature had suddenly fainted, what was he gonna do?! What was he….?!?

Sniff. Sniff.

Kanda wrinkled his nose in disgust as an unpleasant odor reached his nostrils. Granted, the creature's natural scent was highly intoxicating but _he _was the one in dire need of a bath, not the eleven-year-old cat-boy. Gently, he lifted Allen with all the strength he could muster before stripping his clothes. Even though the eighteen-year-old-turned-eleven was a bit slow on the things, he was able to turn the water on and strip Allen of his clothes with the unexpected help of Timcanpy (who had been recording the whole scenario from the keyhole of the bathroom door for blackmail later). After carefully placing Allen in the steaming bath tub, Kanda dipped a washcloth in the water and ringed it out.

Placing a firm grip on Allen's bare shoulder, he began to rub the fair creature's body, careful not mare such a kind and loving being. Even so, seeing the white-haired creature stark naked before his eyes and beansprout-clouded nose, it was very hard not to jump on him.

Woe is to the one who is ensnared with a white-haired boy with an alluring scent. Rather, woe is to the one who is a homophobic.


	5. Well, He Does Have A Nice Ass

The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the wall scroll I got for Xmas (Would've been awesome if it was one of Allen and Lavi together). Enjoy.

* * *

After the ebony-haired prince and Timcanpy tucked Allen into bed, guilt began to consume the cat-boy as he watched the white-haired boy slumber. He really didn't mean to make Allen faint....but it was the beansprout's fault for having a irrevocably delightful scent. But since Kanda succumbed to Allen's scent and acted on instinct via kissing him passionately, it was half of Allen, half of the prince's fault. Sensing the cat-boy's discomfort, the golden golem tapped a reassuring wing on his head. the ebony-haired prince looked up at Tim, confused. Was this strange, golden canary (In Kanda's point of view, Timcanpy is a canary) who he failed to eat before, trying to comfort him? Kanda smiled at Timcanpy kindly. Then...

Chomp.

...Kanda tried to devour the delicious-looking, poor golf ball yet again and this time without Allen and without the scary bar of soap to clean off the tuna-scented saliva that was uniquely...the ebony-haired prince's.

_Three days later..._

The dark-haired cat-boy could only stare at the discovery that he fortunately(?) stumbled upon. The white-haired boy hadn't stir from his unconscious state of mind for at least three moons and since there were things to be done around the penthouse with no red-haired womanizing commander in sight, Timcanpy had to show Kanda how things were done and what shops Allen went to for grocery shopping. And since the golf ball kept him very busy, the ebony-haired prince hardly had anytime to look after Allen, making him feel all the more ashamed for neglecting the white-haired boy. Until now.

Adorning the top of Allen's head were two snow-white ears and poking from underneath the bedsheets, a ruffled matching tail. This, unfortunately , gave Kanda all the more reason to jump Allen's bones here and there. All the blood rose into the ebony-haired prince's cheeks before he shook his head wildly as he tried to vanquish the corrupted thoughts that plagued the eleven-year-old's mind. This creature of innocence was _not_ to be corrupted. Not here. Not now. Ever. However....

"Mmmm....."

...The small moan that escaped from the white-haired boy's lips were making the self-inflicted restraints loosen in Kanda's mind. Keyword here is "loosen". The fifteen-year-old boy's eyes slowly fluttered open, white tresses lightly billowing as he slowly rose from his bed. Before his mind could register just what on earth was going on, a blur of black and brown pounced onto him, causing Allen to fall back onto the mattress. Allen blinked as a familiar purring rang in his ears.

"....Kanda....?....W-Wha-What......?"

The memory three days' prior came rushing back into Allen's half-dazed state of consciousness. The ebony-haired prince's heart nearly melted as he saw ten shades of vermilion adorn the creature's cheeks. Good Lord, he was beautiful. Too beautiful to be of this world. Kanda snapped out of his state of adoration as he felt himself being pulled away from Allen. Guilt twinged the cat-boy's heart-strings. Ah, yes-he forgot- he was the one that succumbed the white-haired boy into a state of unconsciousness for three days. And now, there was a strong possibility that he now made him into the cat-boy he was now. But....

"Nyah...."

...Kanda desired forgiveness from his temporary, unworldly caretaker. He truly didn't mean to frighten him. He just....acted on his carnal instincts? Or was it something else? For now, the eleven-year-old was absolutely clueless to the bubbling emotions that were being emitted by the creature's influence. Small hands encircled Allen's deformed wrist before a pair of lips pressed against the red, leather-like flesh that was considered an abomination. Millions of questions flooded the white-haired boy's mind as he could only watch agape as Kanda continued to kiss the crystallized center of his hand. Why was he doing this? Was it some sort of an apology? Or was it out of pity? Allen's thoughts went out the other ear as a familiar wet, warmth glided across his hand. The fifteen-year-old ran a hand through his hair. Really, what was going to...

Shif.

Shif.

Allen paused. He felt that...certain area again. Then twice. The fifteen-year-old's alabaster face becomes paler as a...unfortunate possibility clicked in Allen's mind. "Kanda.....wh...what is on top of my head?!" The eleven-year-old prince stopped what he was doing and showed him just what was on the poor boy's head via pointing at his pair of ebony-shaded cat ears with a lopsided smile. "Nyah! Nyah!" Allen fell face-forward onto the mattress. No. There was no way.....

Wif.

Wif.

..Maybe.....it was possible. The white-haired boy gulped. Oh, Lord Almighty please, this can't be happening to him! Not the day before the debt collectors were suppose to arrive ( In this fairytale, let's assume Allen has a photographic memory of important days of the year, including the dates when the debt collectors were suppose to barge into the penthouse, demand were Cross was, and try to molest the poor boy) the following day!

"K...Kanda....wh...at...i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s.....o-on-on.....my-y-y a-a-s-s..."

Rub.

Rub.

Stroke.

Oh, god, he just had to have a a furry and fuzzy tail and the eleven-year-old prince rub his ass! Little did he know that Timcanpy was recording the whole thing from the doorway, again for the use of blackmail later on.

For he had fainted.

Again.

"Nyah?!"

....Well, Allen _does _have a nice ass, ne?


	6. Prince Of Cats

The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

Unfortunately for the beansprout, he discovered that a certain pair of furry appendages and equally fuzzy tail were still attached to his body the next morning. When his employer decided to see how Allen and the eleven-year-old cat-boy were doing. Needless to say, P. Bookman was a bit surprised when Timcanpy informed him of the events that happened over the past four days via video playback. This motivated the white-haired beansprout to grab the soap-phobic Timcanpy by the swirly-shaped end of his tail and flung him over his shoulder, landing right into Kanda's mouth. The ebony-haired prince muffled a content meow before he trotted off into the other room with his wiggling prize. The old crone shook his head as a grin of devilish delight. Such a single-minded fool he was.

P. Bookman went straight to business with the beanspout. "I take it you won't be coming back to work for a while?" Allen turned to the old crone and nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't think you would want a white-haired cat-freak be the demise of your establishment," He flashed the old crone a smile. "Besides, this might prove to be....handy, this change." P. Bookman quirked a brow at the boy's cryptic reply. But he shook it off. What it was, it was none of his business. "Have you heard from your friend? Komui was it?" asked Allen. The old crone shook his head. "No. But knowing him, he's either dozing off in his laboratory or overworking himself with finding a solution to the present situation." P. Bookman hopped up from his chair and trotted towards the door with surprising ease for an old timer. "Well, I must be off. Oh, and Allen?" "Yes, sir?"

Narrowed kohl-lined eyes met innocent grey ones. "Try not to get too attached to His Highness. After all, he may not remember anything by the time he is reverted to his original state of mind." Allen was a bit taken back by the sudden change of his demeanor but affirmed his warning with a nod before his employer walked out of the penthouse. The white-haired boy's face was scrunched with confusion before scratching the back if his head. 'Get too attached? How in the world would that happen.....' As if on cue, streams of memories from the past days flooded Allen's mind. The beansprout's face flushed with embarrassment. 'Oh...I think now I get it.....'

"Nyah!"

Allen jumped in surprise as familiar arms wrapped wholly around his waist. Kanda nuzzled his face into the fabric of Allen's black vest, getting himself in the beansprout's scent. A shudder ran down Allen's spine as a purr vibrated from his back. It took the white-haired boy a minute to gently pry the cat-boy's arms off of him. Allen turned to Kanda and patted the top of the prince's head awkwardly, accidently letting one of his fingers run through a portion of perfectly straight ebony locks. "You...You're very different from the Kanda I used to know." Before he could blink, Allen found himself head first onto the floor with by a very affectionate cat-boy clinging onto his petite frame. Groaning lightly, he slowly lifted himself up from the floor after prying Kanda off of him for the second time this morning. The white-haired beansprout let out a small inward sigh. Really...he definitely had to be careful how he acted around this eleven-year-old cat-boy. The way he reacts to his touches.....

Allen's eyes widened as delicate arms crept behind and lodged onto his neck, pulling his face towards Kanda's. Remember the first time Kanda kissed him, the white-haired beansprout quickly turned his head so that peach-colored lips met a flushed cheek and dodged his translucent mouth. Allen stiffened as the kisses began to move up, kissing the scar upon his white brow before opening his brown eyes.

"Nyah?"

Allen inwardly sighed as he stared at the wide-eyed and confused prince. Kanda was clueless. Absolutely clueless. The thought of teaching the eleven-year-old how to behave properly was tempting. After all, the prince's vocabulary was limited. The only word he knew was.....

"Beansprout?"

...That word. But teaching him a thing or two might help with his adapting into a commoner's environment. A smile curved Allen's lips, making the ebony-haired prince flush a bit. The white-haired creature's smile...it...it was so.....

POOF.

White mist suddenly began to rise from the ground, enveloping both the cat-boy and the white-haired beansprout. Allen coughed as his grey eyes began to well with tears. "K-Kanda (cough) are you(cough) (cough) all....(cough)...."

"Meow?"

"...right?"

When the mist finally evaporated, Allen's eyes widened at the sight before him. Resting in his lap was a ball of ebony with two fuzzy appendages on top of its head, a matching tail, and a pair of brown eyes staring at him with equal confusion. The once adorable eleven-year-old cat-boy was a ball of black fuzz. The prince cocked his head to the side in an adorable fashion.

"Meow?"

So much for teaching a cat-boy how to behave like a human, neh?


	7. Insignia

The story is dedicated to my beloved cat, who might soon pass away painlessly from cancer. She has been with me since I was born, she has my companion and friend. May God watch over her. The only thing I claim ownership over D. Gray-man is the storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

Marian Cross returned to the penthouse the following evening. The red-haired commander looked at his idiot step-son with bored expression as he listened to the beansprout's ranting of how the ebony-haired prince went from an eleven-year-old cat-boy to a kitten. He could honestly careless. He only returned from the penthouse to grab the money Allen earned from _Ace of Spades_, only to find there wasn't enough to treat a trio of beautiful ladies to drinks that he promised them earlier that evening. The punishment for the beansprout because of the shortage of expected money was a good whack of his handy and dandy mallet, promptly knocking Allen out into oblivion. Kanda could only watch with horror as the beautiful creature was struck by the red-haired demon ( Cross in this case) with a mallet before said attacker stomped out of the penthouse, royally pissed.

The black kitten tried tug the white-haired creature to his chambers by the blood-stained collar but his efforts were in vain until a sympathetic golden golf ball decided to give Kanda a hand. It took a while before the beansprout's body touched his cot, soundly knocked out with a bloody head. Just as the duo lifted the worn-out blanket over Allen's form, grey eyes fluttered open before said sat up. Allen moaned he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeowch...I completely forgot that Master _always _carries that bloody mallet aro- Eh? Kanda? Timcanpy? What'are you two doing?" Using the video playback of his programming, Timcanpy explained the reason of their actions. Allen smiled at the two of them, giving a pat on the golem's head and scratch behind the ears for Kanda. Both of them happily purred, content with the reward for their good deed.

The dinner that night was a pot of homemade chicken soup and a bowl of minced tuna for the ebony-haired prince. Allen did a lot more thinking than eating as he replayed the events of the past week in his mind, most of them were that of Kanda. The kisses.....The constant clinging...... Petite arms around lodged tightly, trapping the beansprout in a loving embrace from behind. Heat rose into his porcelain cheeks. I_ suppose...there is no denying it....I really love Kanda._ His employer's words, however, struck a wave of doubt in the beansprout.

"_Try not to get too attached to His Highness. After all, he may not remember anything by the time he is reverted to his original state of mind."_

Even though the ebony-haired prince was acting the way he was now because he was under the influence of some sort of spell and Kanda was that of royal blood.....

"Nyah!"

Allen turned his attention to the ball of black fuzz, mewling happily as he guzzled down the tuna in his bowl. The beansprout smiled. I_t's all right. Even though my feelings for the asshole are unrequited...It's all right because I'd never forget what has happened this past week. _After Timcanpy and Kanda (who was of little help, sadly) Allen cleaned up the kitchen, the three of them went into said white-haired boy's room and got ready to turn in for the night. Timcanpy settled himself on the right side of Allen's pillow and the ebony-haired prince at the foot of the bed. Before Kanda dozed off, Allen raised the ball of black fuzz in the palm of his hands to eye-level, chuckling silently as the kitten looked at him in confusion. Brown eyes widened as translucent lips kissed his wet nose lightly. If the prince didn't have a coat of ebony, Allen would've seen the blush that covered Kanda from head to toe. Allen was blushing as well, with a crooked smile on his face.

"I love you Kanda. I love you very much, even if you do forget everything about me." With that being said, a satisfied beansprout set a dumbstruck kitten onto the foot of the cot and dozed off into a world of dreams.

_The next morning....._

Grey eyes slowly fluttered open as light filtered through the curtains of his room and the well-toned body pressed against his petite form and curtains of ebony tresses sheilding him from the world beyond the penthouse.

Allen blinked. Wait a minute. Well-toned body? Curtains of _ebony tresses?!_

_"_K-K-Kanda?!

Above the white-haired boy's head, a pair of fuzzy ebony appendages twitched before brown eyes bore into Allen's grey ones. _" '_bout time you got up. Idiot beansprout." Kanda muttered in a curtly tone, but the tone was light. Allen's heart began to race as heat rose into cheeks as streams of unorganized thoughts swam frantically in his mind. _Did....did he...does he...... _Kanda looked down at the flustered beansprout and smirked before his mouth dropped down to Allen's right cat-ear, sending shivers down said person's spine as his tone of voice dropped to a baritone of seduction.

"I remember everything you said stupid sprout.....and I'm not letting you go."

Before the beansprout could protest a pair of lips collided passionately against his, and Allen didn't hesitate to return the kiss with equal passion and intensity. As they kissed and moaned in pleasure, their tails curled around the other, forming the insignia of a bond that would never be broken.


End file.
